


Blue Loop

by EidolonLathi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, melancholic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EidolonLathi/pseuds/EidolonLathi
Summary: Deidara likes cats. Sasori does not really care about them, one way or another. Their common meeting ground in this situation is their newly formed habit of visiting a cat café from time to time.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 31





	Blue Loop

Sasori pretended that it was just for Deidara’s sake that he had agreed to visit this Cat Café. Yes, only for his sake alone. Deidara loved cats but did not have enough time to have one himself, bringing in the solution to go and visit a Cat Café from time to time. And lately, lately he had started to ask Sasori if he felt like tagging along. To his own surprise, Sasori ended up agreeing to the invitation more often than not. But then, it’s not like there was any harm in drinking a coffee in a cat filled space from time to time, so it really wasn’t that big of a deal. Sasori knew almost nothing about how to handle cats but as far as he was concerned, they were agreeable enough. And if Deidara wanted him to be around during those café visits… well. Sasori wasn’t averse to that either.

So that’s how he found himself in a Cat Café this afternoon. Once again. Only because Deidara had that persistent need to be around cats. 

And really, Deidara was already showing that gleeful smile adults confronted with an overdose of cute so often displayed. As did the other people in the café. Grown men, making ps-ps sounds, trying to get the attention of a cat. Women having their smartphones ready to take a picture of the next cat doing a cute gesture or simple looking into their direction. 

Sasori wondered. If he hadn’t deemed it necessary to cut ties with everything connecting him to his old home, if he still would have had contact with grandma Chiyo, maybe he too would now feel the urge to take a picture of a cute cat. He would take a picture and send it to her, accompanied by some meaningless but cheerful comment: “Got dragged to a cate café today. Turned out to be less of a hassle than expected, thanks to the charming company of this fluffy-eared car.”

Grandma Chiyo had always liked cats, he still remembered. Sasori’s mother on the other side had used to prefer dogs. He couldn’t remember if his father had liked cats or had preferred dogs. Maybe he hadn’t liked pets to begin with (or maybe he had liked them all equally?), Sasori didn’t know and there was no one around he could have asked anymore. 

Many years ago, back when he still had lived in his old home town as a child, the grad school he had visited used to have Guinea pigs around. Right in the classroom itself. Real and actual Guinea pigs. In hindsight he found the decision of his old teacher to keep pets in the classroom rather unhygienic. Even though the animals had been cute. But their cage had always smelled a bit, especially during warmer weather. (He had no idea what either of his parent’s opinion about Guinea pigs had been and he had missed his opportunity to ask grandma Chiyo about it. Theoretically he would have had the option to send her a text and ask her like this. But he wouldn’t do that, he refused.) 

Deidara’s voice ripped him out of his ponderings: “Are you getting bored? I know you’re not that keen about cats but… they’re still cute, yes?”

Sasori looked up. Deidara was looking at him with thoughtful eyes, attention divided from the small red tabby cat he had been petting just moments ago. A strand of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes, the colour of his hair looking almost like liquid gold in the warm light of the afternoon sun. The impression was fleeting, fragile. And every aspect that helped contributing to this picture was only accentuating how brittle it was. Today Deidara had decided he wanted to have Sasori around when visiting his beloved cats, tomorrow he might have already decided putting up with his moods was too much of a hassle after all. Connections people had with each other weren’t meant to last, especially not the ones Sasori found himself tangled up in.

The red cat extended its paw, beginning to play with Deidara’s hair. 

Sasori had to smile, despite himself. “Oh no, not bored. Far from it. I’m just fascinated by the effect these cats are having on all these people.” He made a vague gesture towards the room. “Everyone is so busy competing getting some cat’s attention.”

Deidara smiled back, holding Sasori’s gaze for another moment before gesturing at the cat still sitting in his lap. “Competing? That’s because they’re so cute that no one can resist them! Look at that little guy here. Yes, you I mean! You’re so red and cute, aren’t you?” 

As if agreeing to the sentiment, the red cat snuggled up to Deidara and started purring. 

Getting lost in thoughts again, Sasori smiled, weakly, the unfounded fear manifesting that saying the wrong thing right now would not only manage to destroy this moment but every positive development that had taken place between him and Deidara. 

The cat was still purring, managing to entertain though that most probably hadn’t been the intention of the animal. 

Seeing that Deidara was having a good time right now should have been a reassuring sight, but it wasn’t. When it came to himself Sasori lacked any lingering illusion that might have been left, he knew exactly how dismissive and abrasive he would appear at times. The awareness this kind of behaviour was only getting worse the moment he started to care about someone (despite better knowledge; it was not like emotions were something you could chain and hold back into infinity) didn’t help in the slightest. He could only be himself and no one else (didn’t want to be anyone else) but still… this was the reason that when he found the chance to do so, he at least wanted to make an attempt to create something constructive, something having enough gravity to even out the weight of his bad moods. And if it was only something as simple as being around during a moment his company was explicitly wanted. 

He had decided to put in this energy because some quiet but persistent voice in the most forlorn corner of his mind kept insisting that Deidara was worth this effort and Sasori had grown too weak to keep dismissing the impulse. (It was safer to keep people away at arm’s length. Getting involved too deeply, it never ended well. Not for him. He knew that and yet here he was. In a Cat Café, even though he wasn’t especially keen about cats.)

The sunlight was still streaming in through the windows, letting Deidara’s hair appear like liquid gold. 

Suddenly he felt a movement against his legs. Looking down he saw a white cat curiously looking up at him. He leaned down to carefully pet its back. The animal kept lingering, patiently holding still, the slight tension in its body indicating it would be ready to walk away and continue going its way the moment it decided it had enough after all. But for now it was still holding still, looking happy to get Sasori’s company. The short fur of the animal felt incredible soft. Sasori felt a smile show up on his face. The fact that the animal had approached him, even though he was one of the few people in the café not trying to get the attention of a cat, made him somehow feel a little bit proud. After all, one of the few things he knew about cats, were that you could not pressure them into doing anything they did not want to. 

The End


End file.
